tremontainefandomcom-20200214-history
Diane
Diane (1) (also “Duchess Tremontaine ” (1), “Diane de Tremontaine” (1), “Diane Roehaven” (11) – maiden name) A trendsetting noblewoman with a political mind working to stop her house’s decline. Descended from the last queen, who was the sister of the King Killer, and named after the queen who united the North and South. A beautiful, stylish woman, about 33 years old, short, delicate, and small-boned, with blond hair and grey eyes.Diane Roehaven was ten when her parents died. She was taken in by Lord Hemmynge and his wife, and betrothed to William when she was 16, by whim of his father, the old Duke Tremontaine, who valued her pure bloodline. As Season 1 begins, Diane and William have been married for seventeen years. She runs the household and manages William's public appearances at events like meetings of the Council of Lords. They have a daughter, Honora, whom Diane had hoped would marry well at the end of her season, bringing much needed money into the Tremontaine household. But, Honora ran off with a minor country nobleman and cartographer, Raymond Campion. Given the timing, Honora was 14 or 15 at the time. As Season 1 of Tremontaine begins, she has had her second child. Diane has not forgiven her. William wishes that she would be reconciled with Honora. Diane believes that she can control everything, although she prefers to work secretly and through other people. She also believes that everyone is like her, on some level, in terms of personal, public, and political choices, and this often blinds her. She has a history that no one around her suspects. At her core, and understandably, given her secrets, Diane is somewhat fueled by fear, even at her best. Diane is not universally loved among the nobles, particularly the noble women, many of whom resent her influence on fashions of all kinds. Nor does she like all the nobles, having a particular dislike for the Duke of Karleigh and for the Lindleys. She is genuinely, if silently furious on behalf of Lady Clara Galing when Asper Lindley abuses his position as her husband's beloved. But, although Diane is capable of taking Lindley down with one carefully chosen sentence, her power rests on its concealment, and she dares not do so. Diane has spent a great deal of time creating a persona that appears unaware of many things of which she is fully cognizent and uninterested in many things in which she is fully invested. However, Diane keeps many secrets. One of these is that, at the beginning of Season 1 of Tremontaine, she is in desperate need of money to pay off a mortgage on Highgate, a Tremontaine property which is of particular importance to her husband, who knows nothing about this. Her hope is to make an alliance with the Balam family of chocolate traders, bartering her influence over the Council of Lords via her husband, which she plans to use to lower the chocolate tax in return for money. People Diane Knows Friends Named Basil Halliday Gregory (also Lord Davenant, “the Dragon Chancellor” and “Master of the Exchequer”) Helena Karleigh Humphrey Devize Unnamed Family Named David Alexander Tielman Campion Honora Raymond Campion WilliamDuke William Unnamed Tremontaine, old Duchess Tremontaine, old Duke Household Named Alfred Andrew Daisy Duchamp Jack Lucinda Matilda Reynald Samuel Sapperton Thea Tilson Tolliver Wickfield Unnamed Footman Night maid Nurse Tremontaine gardener Violist at the Swan Ball Wife of Sapperton Enemies Named Asper Lindley Aurelia Halliday Ben Frederick (Duke of Karleigh) Horace Lindley Rafe Fenton Unnamed Other Associates Named Ahchuleb (Also "Chuleb", “Uncle Chuleb”, “Chuleb Balam”, “Ahchuleb of the Balam”, Ahchuleb Balam) Carla Clara Galing Diane, Queen Ernestine Hemmynge Filisand, Lord Genevieve, Lady Gibbs, Mrs. Master Greenglass, Master Hilary, King Horned God Isabella Davenant Kaab Ixsaabim (“Aunt Saabim” “Auntie”) Josephine Perry Lady Godwin Lassiters Latimer Louisa Margery, Queen Micah Nathaniel Hemmynge Nicholas Galing (also "Lord Galing, “the Crescent Chancellor”, “Nicholas”) Raven Chancellor, the Richard Perry Rupert Hawke (also “the Gentleman Robber”) Rupert Vernay Sarah Perry Sophronia Latimer Tess (also “Tess the Hand”, “Tess Hocking”, “Tessie”, Red Tess) Thomas Abney Trevalyan, Lord Vincent Applethorpe Unnamed Coachman Black crow Two footmen Horses Nurse Red haired man Steward at Lullington House Wife of the Raven Chancellor Pale Woman with dark hair and funny teeth